After War
by Azurknight
Summary: Leo, Ladius, Thoma, Duran, and Rex have ended the wars on their continents (Note I will eventually cover all 3 potential wives and only 3 for Rex)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 LeonhardXLuana

It's been six months since the wedding Leonhardt and his wife Luana are expecting Parents.

This particular day was sunny as Leonhardt and Luana went shopping for baby clothes. How about this Luana asked while holding up a blue set of clothes it's great Leo responded with a joyful smile. because he married Luana who was very popular among the people Leo was the target of other mens jealousy but he didn't mind he loved her too much to care.

Later the happy couple went to buy more baby toys despite getting numerous baby gifts from Luana's fans most of which they donated to orphans. then while searching Luana paused for a moment *he kicked* she happily exclaimed and she began to cry out of happines *let me feel* Leonhardt quickly responded and put his face to his wife's swollen stomach to feel their child move and he couldn't help but cry a little I've never been this happy before he calmly said to his wife.

3 Months Later

Nearly nine months have passed since Luana's pregnancy was confirmed and her due date could happen at any time now. Leonhardt and Luana don't leave their home not wanting to take the chance of their baby being born in public Luana now wears typical housewife clothes due to her stomach being too big and Leo doesn't wear coat as often because he knows that his fighting days are done. Ellis and Borgine visit them regularly like today Ellis munches on sweets that Leo buys for her and then out of the blue while preparing lunch Luana falls the ground in pain Leo rushes to her *what's wrong.. let me guess...* Leo said in panicking tone *yes it's the baby it's here* Luana answers. *Borgine get a doctor* Ellis orders *yes master* Borgine answers and swiftly leaves the small house luckily they lived in town and close to a doctor

5 hours later

Borgine retrieved (kidnaped) a doctor who happily helped the two and got the necessary thing hot water, towels, and fresh sheets Luana layed on their bed while Leonhardt held her hand while she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. filled with even greater joy Luana happily hugged her newborn son and Leo held them both in his arms and Ellis was overwhelmed by the scene and started crying even more than the baby. then for as long as they could they lived happily with their son Ladius.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 LadiusXYayoi

4 months have passed since Ladius found out that his wife Yayoi is carrying their child officially completing their family and distracts the mother to be from her homesickness. Ladius unfortunately has no experience with children let alone raising one even for a short time in preparation he reads some books given to him by Ellis who had experience with raising Ladius himself. *here you go Ladius* said Yayoi giving Ladius a plate of her onigiri Ladius's favorite she makes it for him regularly to reward his hard work. *What am I going to do I need help* Ladius though to himself *you're hopeless* said a familiar voice Ladius turned around and saw Ellis standing right behind him *I'm goin to teach you all I know Ladius* she boldly told the knight.

2 months later Ellis has taught Ladius many things about raising a child meanwhile Yayoi's pregnancy is showing more luckily her clothes stretch a little so she can still wear them. while Ellis was teaching Ladius Yayoi did a lot shopping with Virra-Lorr and Sharona but occasionally forget she can't drink ale and get smacked by Valeria who's been keeping an eye on Ladius and Yayoi to make sure they're happy but still wishes that Ladius had chosen her. *Idiots you keep forgetting that mothers to be can't drink ale* Valeria scolded the two *Sorry we're just excited about the baby* Sharona retorted *that's no excuse for endangering an unborn child* Valeria protested. the awkward moment was soon broken Yayoi going *oh...the baby moved* the three arguing women immediately stopped their bickering and got the urge to feel Yayoi's stomach.

3 months later Yayoi went into labor at night during a dinner party at their home Winfeild attended but passed out because he'd never seen birth before Ellis was prepared for this day and so trained to deliver babies. a regular doctor would take hours Ellis took only one and soon with one big scream Yayoi had birthed the next spirit vessel her and Ladius's son Thoma Ladius felt less worried because he knew his son Thoma would be in good hands before and he was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 ThomaXLavinia

1 Month has gone since as Thoma puts it *My beautiful red rose has conceived the seeds of our love* to which his wife Lavinia responds with *Thoma you idiot don't make a huge scene* but naturally he doesn't stop and acts even more obnoxious alongside his former love hunting partner Winfeild who seriously needs a new girlfriend. Thoma usually acts like a bumbling womanizer but in truth he deeply loves his wife and has (to an extent) stopped flirting with other womenall together and on occasion they've dealt with elves insulting and threatening Lavinia to which Thoma holds them at sword point for talking ill of the woman he truly loves *Thoma let it go this won't end prejudice against dark elves* Lavinia responds to his actions and Thoma always responds *I do this as a husband defending his wife* which reinforces her love for him.

2 months later Thoma, Winfeild, Zerva, and Vashtor go for a drink in the local pub to celebrate *It felt like just yesterday that I taught him Winfeild's laws of love now *sob* my apprentice is a man and father to be* Winfeild announces to the other guys *Why didn't teach him something useful like restraint* Zerva retorts *Hey a man must learn how to treat all women not like you'd know Zerva watch and learn* Winfeild argues then leaves their table to go flirt with some women. Thoma then decides to ask a personal question about his father and grandfather * were my father and grandfather nervous about being fathers* Zerva thinks for a second * well yes but in the end they did what they thought was and I trusted in their choices even now* Zerva sincerely responds with faint smile and Vashtor nods in agreement. then their moment is ruined when Winfeild returns with a black eye and a two hand prints on his face.

4 months later Lavinia gets visited by her sister Faina who wishes to see her nephew born and brings Lavinia some bigger clothes as her old ones are too tight due to the baby which resembled a simple white short sleeved dress and decides to help with housework. eventually Ellis and Noah drop by to say hello and end up helping with the cleaning *Noah quit bumping my stomach* Lavinia says irritated * I didn't do anything* Noah argues *gasp* the baby must've kicked* Faina says with joy the women then get Lavinia to sit so they can feel it too. Lavinia may get annoyed with her husband but the fact was she loved him and she's having a baby with him.

2 months later Lavinia finally went into labor while taking a bath with Faina Ellis was out of town to get supplies for the birth (Ironic) so Faina was forced to deliver the baby thankfully Vashtor and Virra-Lorr were close by and helped out since Thoma and Winfeild fainted and where out cold. 4 hours later Thoma woke up and heard crying and stood up only to Lavinia in bed holding the baby *I'm sorry my red rose but well uhh...* Thoma pleads but Lavinia just shakes her head *the only thing that matters is that our baby is fine* Lavinia calmly says hugging her newborn child Duran.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 DuranXSilvi

It's been 2 weeks since Duran first found out his wife Silvi was expecting *I'm not stupid I knew the sign the morning sickness and the mood swings* Duran thought. they decided to stay away from the mountains to avoid potential prejudice from other harpuia because of their relationship. Reverie and Hildgard found them a nice house on one of the islands while Duran may be nervous he's always reassured whenever he sees Silvi rubbing her stomach. Duran decides to ask Dyshana a very important question at night when everyone else is sleeping *Dyshana my son is to be the final spirit vessel correct* Duran asks *Yes after your son that will be all 5 continents so there will be no more need for a spirit vessel* Dyshana answers *Tell me is there a way that'll make it so that he won't be sacrificed* Duran further questions * No I know not of another way if you hate me I will not blame you... so hate me with all your heart if you wish* Dyshana replied Duran starts to walk away but Not before saying *No hating you will not change anything but if you fall for him then be with him that's all I ask*.

7 months later an ally of Silvi's brought her new clothes for her swollen stomach usually she flew around for exercise but can't get off the ground lately so instead she goes to a nearby stream and soaks her feet and talk to the other women. this day she was talking with Reverie *Silvi what's it like to be pregnant* Reverie asks *Well it's like carrying a teddy bear everywhere it's warm and you get the urge to hug it* Silvi answers and Reverie smiles alongside her so Reverie later asks the other women to help bake a cake to congratulate the parents to be. While the cake looks alright on the outside Silvi took one bite and well...

40 seconds later Silvi falls to the ground holding her stomach *don't tell me she got indigestion after one bite* Virra-Lorr shouted *No it's .., Tiiimmeee* Silvi shouts the suddenness of the situation caused everyone to panic because normally they'd have all the supplies ready before the 9 month point but this was just completely sudden. the girls get the water and sheets while Winfeild and Ganz carry Silvi to her bed but not without getting smacked by her flapping wings Duran set next her while continuously rubbing her head until finally she gives birth. despite complications the baby is born healthy and Silvi passes out after feeding the baby for the first time Duran then lays their newborn son next her and decides to name him Rex.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 RexXDyshana

The battle was finally over for good and Rex decided to settle down with the woman he loved the one who started it all with his ancestor Leonhardt, Dyshana depsite all that had happened he gave his heart to her. Rex met with Dyshana in a great green medow with blooming daffodils everywhere he thought this was the perfect place to pop the question. Dyshana met with him like he asked *yes what is it Rex* she quietly asked Rex can barely work up the courage but says *Dyshana you've known my Father, grandfather and so on and yet it ended with me the last vessel living and it's because of all of you but you Dyshana you're the only one who makes my heart race* Dyshana starts to blush a little but still stays calm *Rex are you...* she says but Rex interupts with *Yes Dyshana will you be mine and only mine* Dyshana blushes more and smiles *Yes I will how ironic I the one who made your ancestors give their lives will marry the last spirit vessel the one lived and bare his children true irony* Dyshana replies Rex overjoyed runs to his bride to be and lifts her up and holds her in his arms.

1 year later the two are now married and Dyshana is with child at the 2 month mark. Rex realizes that unlike his ancestors he will be given the chance to spend a lifetime with his wife and child which only makes him happier and Dyshana is the happiest she's ever been as she saw children being born to people who had to give up a life with their children to be a spirit vessel but now she was going to give birth to a free child who's destiny is unwritten and not set. The two have a happy life in a small house in a large medow and keep in contact with their friends and allies who have gone their seperate ways but still visit with news about the changed world. Dyshana as funny as it is can cook really well which keeps Rex pleased in hunger and at night whenever she has a nightmare Rex holds her hand and waits until she smiles again life was great for the two.

7 months later Dyshana wears a black sleevless dress waiting for the baby to be born and complete the happy family her and Rex wanted her due date was almost here and she could go into labor any moment now but until then she always sits in the grass reading stories to the baby from her personal library from her new home while Rex goes to the market and buys food for his wife and himself. Dyshana and Rex were laying in bed that night when Dyshana went into labor Rex and Dyshana had the supplies ready for this and by herself within hours gives birth to a healthy baby who's cries signify the completion of their family Rex holds the baby first after cleaning him off then hands him to Dyshana in a white blanket then kisses her on the cheek *He looks like his father already*chuckle* Dyshana comments then holds her baby closer to her heart *And he loves his mother as much as I do* Rex replies. Dyshana from that day on always layed next to a tree holding her baby and reads to him even as he grew the bond that the family has never broke and at last the spirit vessel spiral of sacrafice was over for real they knew without a doubt.


	6. Chapter 1b

Ch.1B LeonhardtXElaine

Leonhardt and his lover Elaine once engaged but called off due to his betrayl from their country finally got married despite both being branded traitors but now are revered as heroes now they live a peacful life until Leo must fufill his destiny.

3 months have passed since they were told about their child and Elaine was enthralled she finally got the family with her love that she wanted for years. the two live in a town near Grimmdas in a warm small house the only problem is well... *Leo I've prepared dinner for you* Elain says with delight Leo tries his best to stomach his wifes cooking but after 7 bites he faints and falls out of his seat then everyone else shows up only to see what looked like someone trying to poison him until Zerva notices it was only her cooking as he had heard Leo talk about Elaine's cooking in the past. Elise gives Leo a glass of water to help him while Virr-lorr give him better food she prepared herself which does help the stomach ache he's currently feeling.

3 more months later Elaine luckily has clothes that can fit her body givin the situation but can't wear her armor but why would she in the first placeb everyone thought since she was going to be a mother soon. Elaine loves shopping for baby stuff with her husband and they decide to buy a stuffed animal for their son when he's born so they look and look until they decide on a stuffed lion to symbolize his father so he'll always remember his father while Leo decides to give it fake armor and a spear to symbolize Elaine so that their son will remember her as well. the two knew that they would have to live as much as possible to give their child memories that'll seem like a lifetime before they had to say goodbye.

3 months later again but this time the due date was very close and Elaine refused to leave the house because thanks to the others helping out by reading about this kind of thing were getting ready for the birth they even have a doctor ready as soon as the day comes. Elaine very touched by the others concern still wants to take a walk just for a minute Leo agreeing with her decides to accompany her. the two walk and talk Elaine gazes at the peace around them seeing happy children and husbands staying with their wives for good that reassures that the war is over. they stop for a second to sit on a bench and Elaine takes a breath and then clenches her stomach *It's time Leo it's time* she shouts Leo freaks out and picks her up and rushes back to their home and lays her on the bed while everyone gets towels, water and the doctor luckily Elise had a feeling this would happen and has Borgine already get the doctor. due to everyones teamwork and preparation Elaine gives birth to a healthy baby boy within 5 hours they name him Ladius. Leo and Elaine both hold their baby together everyone warmed by the sight give the two privacy and give them time to welcome their child.


End file.
